


Ease My Troubles...That's What You Do

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Taking Care of Sheamus, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Cesaro knew Sheamus had a history of sleep problems but never wanted to admit it. He would lay with Cesaro and do his best to keep still and quiet, never wanting to admit how restless he was.Cesaro knew though. Oh he knew. Sheamus' lack of sleep worried him so he would pretend to sleep until he knew his boyfriend drifted to sleep. Only then would he allow himself rest.It was half the reason he drank so much coffee.





	Ease My Troubles...That's What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> After 48 hours of WWE Live and meeting Sheamus at a meet and greet on Monday, I give you this.

"Sheamy, why do you look like a zombie?" Cesaro asked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to be considered a mother hen but there was no denying that weird far off look in his boyfriend's eyes that signaled exhaustion. 

"Just tired." Sheamus blinked, trying to make his heavy-lidded eyes look wider than they were as he leaned his head on Cesaro's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his chest. "I'm fine, Saro. I promise." 

"I would like to believe you but I know you're not." Cesaro reached out, gently pushing a lock of hair out of Sheamus' eyes. He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Sheamus' temple. "For one thing, you just called me 'Saro which you only do when you're dead to the world. For something else, you look dead to the world. Lastly, you keep cuddling up to me and you don't normally do that unless you're feeling off." 

Sheamus lazily moved to pull his head up but apparently decided the effort wasn't worth it as he let his head sink back down. 

Cesaro knew Sheamus had a history of sleep problems but never wanted to admit it. He would lay with Cesaro and do his best to keep still and quiet, never wanting to admit how restless he was. 

Cesaro knew though. Oh he knew. Sheamus' lack of sleep worried him so he would pretend to sleep until he knew his boyfriend drifted to sleep. Only then would he allow himself rest. 

It was half the reason he drank so much coffee. 

"We have a bit before our match. I hear there's a secret green room somewhere on the southside of this place. Come on." 

In all reality, some producer, realizing how out of it Sheamus looked, told Cesaro about said secret room and gently suggested he get Sheamus to rest. 

That was the other reason he knew Sheamus wasn't actually okay. 

"If you insist." Sheamus didn't fight as hard as he probably could have. "Grab my blanket?" 

Cesaro stopped, grabbing the travel bag. As part of his carry-on bag, he always kept a small blue plaid flannel blanket, claiming 'one never knew when it might be cold in Nebraska'.

Cesaro had yet to understand Sheamus' fascination with Nebraska but it was one of the things that made him endearing. 

He quickly navigated the hallways of the arena, leading Sheamus by the arm. They made pleasantries when they had to but for the most, Cesaro managed to avoid people. 

He hated when Sheamus did this. He knew Sheamus prided himself on being a tough guy but _nothing_ made Cesaro crazier than watching Sheamus sacrifice himself for the sake of other people. 

"Here we go." Cesaro shouldered the door open, happy to find a couch. He sighed, settling Sheamus on the couch before turning to shut and lock the door. He sat on the other side of the couch, and dug through the bag. He found a clean t-shirt and the beloved blanket. He sighed, folding the t-shirt up into a makeshift pillow and rested it against his side. "Come on, Sheamy. Just a little kip and you'll be feeling better." 

Cesaro stifled a laugh as Sheamus flopped onto the t-shirt pillow and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Sheamus didn't need to be told twice that a nap was okay. He managed to press a kiss to Sheamus' forehead, cover him with his blanket and then, watched him drift to sleep. 

It seemed like only seconds before Sheamus was sound asleep and softly snoring. As he slept, Cesaro just watched, his mind awash with thoughts. 

He _adored_ Sheamus. There was no denying that. He couldn't imagine life without his stubborn, brash Irishman. He just sometimes wished Sheamus wasn't _so_ stubborn. 

Cesaro closed his eyes, applying the thoughts to take over. He remembered the first time he ever _really_ saw Sheamus. It had been after a tag team defense and Sheamus was _exhausted_. He made it to the top of the stage to show off the fact they were still champs, threw his arm around Cesaro's shoulder and just gave him this _look_ that couldn't be described or explained. It just clearly meant 'I think I love you'. 

Cesaro fell hard at that very moment. 

Cesaro set his phone alarm, deciding it made sense to close his eyes for a few minutes. They had a quick match but a long night of flying ahead. 

Twenty minutes should be plenty of time. 

With that in mind, he placed his phone on a side table, and allowed his mind to ease. He wrapped his arm tighter around Sheamus and peacefully drifted to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
